Conventional two-line digital loop carrier devices are typically mounted on the exterior of a customer premises and operate off of line power supplied by the central office over the telephone line. The external installation of these devices requires that they provide suitable resistance to the environment for reliable operation. The weather-proofing of such devices is one of the major expenses during manufacture. Another major expense is the power adaptation circuitry required to handle the line power. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a two-line digital loop carrier device that avoids the environment and power expenses of conventional devices.